<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В СВОЁМ БЕЗУМИИ ВДВОЁМ by wrathyforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065176">В СВОЁМ БЕЗУМИИ ВДВОЁМ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest'>wrathyforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light dark, M/M, just a story about two monsters in love, like a poem but not quite so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrathyforest/pseuds/wrathyforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они в своём безумии вдвоём  сжигают мир до красоты чернеющих углей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В СВОЁМ БЕЗУМИИ ВДВОЁМ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>            Мир к монстрам не терпим, хотя вовсю кишит лишь ими. И если в зеркале чудовище узреть успел, то затяни ремни потуже, и в клетку полезай, её запри на ключ, и ключ расплавь, чтоб никому не вздумалось внезапно её открыть, и выпустить на волю весь дикий хаос, что давно мечтает растерзать клыками мир.</p><p>            Стэн кажется спокойным, беспристрастным, он дышит ровно – размереннее выдыхает дым. И руки он сложить хотел бы на груди – в защитном жесте – и не себя спасти, а от себя других. И он усиливает хватку, чтоб рук не разомкнуть, чтоб не очнуться, удерживая чьё-то горло, и не вкусить плод власти. Одежды форменной оковы с себя не сбросить – так устроен век, где человек – слуга, и атрибутом ему в масть – затянутый на поясе ремень, чтобы сдержать голодной дикой сущности глубокие прожорливые вдохи.</p><p>            И Снайдер выдыхает дым, следя, как он уныло тает, и взгляд арктический из-под ресниц пронзает не хуже выпада копейщика эпох былых. Он не герой, и не мессия, он – убийца на войне, где места нет ни доблести, ни чести, ни чувству гордого патриотизма; там чувств не существует вообще.</p><p>            Он сладкий яд, он медленно, желанно проникает, парализует чувства, даже те, которых нет; в его объятьях только монстру можно уцелеть, другие – погибают. Таких чудовищ одиночеством венчают в историях и сказках, но здесь совсем другой сюжет. Он с малых лет с безумием на «ты», он с детства видел в темноте глазниц всепоглощающий вселенский хаос. Он в них тонул, и в них познал опору.</p><p>            Ошейник, лучше два – под воротник, стянуть потуже, чтоб заглушить рычание и крик, что из груди до горла рокотом разнёсся. У Ксено ограничены движения, и колья вбиты со стигийским страхом, боясь, что монстр вырвется наружу, и махом поглотит весь мира свет. Он в чёрное одет – и связан по рукам, и по ногам, ему не шелохнуться – сияющие звёзды мерцающих галактик не проблеснут сквозь тонкой бледной кожи силуэт. У Ксено между рёбер, под лопаткой, и в черепной коробке – космос, что межсуставной жидкостью в движение приводит спиральных рукавов вселенных плоскость.</p><p>            Сверхновых хрупкий, как хрусталь, сосуд – он носит в себе боль и ярость, и поглощает взрывы звёзд, зияя дырами и всполохами ядерных реакций. Он держит всё в себе, не позволяя затянуть реальность в гравитации ловушку, не выпуская за пределы тела чудовище, нити души наматывая на катушку.</p><p>            Один он с космосом внутри наперерез устоям общества несётся, его толкают, бьют, с пути сбивают – не зная, что однажды он взорвётся, и всю вселенную дотла сожжёт своими отблесками чёрных дыр.</p><p>            Над ним нависла тень, он вскинул взгляд, встречая вьюги завывающие льдины, и потянулся, на полпути встречая губы. Осевший на ресницах порох, словно иней, и запах дыма, что въедался в кожу с каждым поцелуем, всё больше голову кружил.</p><p>            Ремни давили, ошейник жал: здесь было слишком тесно для коллапса. Застёжек брязг в невинности тиши звучал – и оба монстра вырвались из клеток и из масок. Они сливались воедино, извиваясь. На звёздной пыли яд эфира застывал.</p><p>             Вселенная сошлась и сжалась до чёрной точки на бесконечном полотне событий, где на полу разбросана одежда, а в складках одеял ютились двое, и путали со временем пространство. Между ними – лишь кожа контуров их смертных тел, не позволяющая хаосу прорваться. И Ксено втягивает носом дым и знает, с кем рядом лучше просыпаться.</p><p>             Они в своём безумии вдвоём сжигают мир до красоты чернеющих углей, в глазах у Стэна только лёд, у Ксено – тьма, но им двоим от этого теплей.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>